DESCRIPTION: High volume event drinking among college students contributes to serious consequences for the drinker and others in the immediate environment. In a national sample of college students, found that 44 % reported "binge g" and that 41 % of binge drinkers also engaged in unplanned sexual activity, compared to 8 % of non-binge drinkers, thus suggesting a relationship between drinking and sexual activity. Studies of sexual violence on campus and in general suggest that alcohol has been used by both the victim and the perpetrator in a majority of cases. However, little is known about the specific influence of alcohol on the risk of victimization or perpetration of sexual violence, net of other risk factors. A longitudinal study of four classes of undergraduates on two campuses in a large state university system is proposed to more fully assess: (1) the role of alcohol and other drug use on the risk of involvement in sexual violence, (2) the impact of being a victim of sexual violence on the victim's subsequent alcohol and other drug use, and (3) the potential mediating role of context on the relationship between victimization and alcohol/drug abuse. Routine activity theory provides a conceptual framework that links drinking behavior and its effects on sexual violence. College students are appropriate to study in this case because they constitute the largest group of young adults; because social, sexual, and drinking behavior are important on campus; and because the institutional nature of the college campus presents prevention opportunities. The proposed five year study consists of a longitudinal survey of 1,500 college students at each of two sites and a pilot study to assist with questionnaire development at each campus. Structural equations models will be used to analyze longitudinal and cross-sectional survey data. In addition, group interaction models will be estimated to test for ethnic-based interaction. Computer thematic analysis will be used on the pilot test interview data. Results of the study will extend earlier studies of sexual violence on campus that do not provide a longitudinal design, a university wide representative sample, or a sufficient sample of students by race and ethnicity. The study will provide direction for future research to investigate how and why the hypothesized relationship between alcohol and sexual violence exists. The results may also provide a basis for informed prevention studies designed to reduce sexual violence on campus.